When it rains
by blackwolfqueen
Summary: It had started out so simple, some might have even gone so far as to call it generic, innocent or just even just a product of their friendship. A few glances that only lasted a moment too long or just the occasional brushing of fingers against of the others hand, that would send sparks of electricity up their spine. PurHun soon to be M


**For darksomeness on tumblr.**

* * *

It had started out so simple, some might have even gone so far as to call it generic, innocent or just even just a product of their friendship. A few glances that only lasted a moment too long or just the occasional brushing of fingers against of the others hand, that would send sparks of electricity up their spine. Making them smile and blush and crave the feeling of their skin against their lips. But over time it became quit evident that those looks and touches where far from a simple by-product of a relationship that had evolved many, many centuries ago. And perhaps they could've been happy. For one short stagnant moment in time they could've just been simply happy with the one they craved most. But fate is never that kind to those lovers whose passions are true.

But even that brief shining moment of hope that the lovers even had the slimmest of chances of living out their hot, passionate romance in which they could of had it all power,money, and what they craved the most love. But no one especially not nations are lucky when it comes to things such as love and happiness. For she fell in love with another man and became a powerful empire. While he slipped away slowly into the shadow of his brother. And soon he lost it all, in a war he fought to protect her. To make her see him as her hero, or savior. But even her fall was written in the stars. For fate is unavoidable.

* * *

Bombs, trenches, and men had ripped up the once lush land. The people where tired, and the streets had been stained red long ago. War had come and go and those who had survived where either of one country or another. War- a word that strikes fear into the hearts of nations and their people alike.

Prussia had watched it all unfold. Franz Ferdinand and Sophie where assassinated by a group of nationalists and then war had begun. And he along with Germany and a few other nations had entered the war on her side, but they lost. And he had lost her again for now she was free. But that was the past and this is now.

* * *

"Brother" Prussia looked up from one of his old journals that filled his room.

"Ja West?" Prussia closes one of the oldest journals about Frederick the first.

"Italy is coming over and I just-" Prussia held up a hand, silencing his brother.

"And you just wanted to give awesome me some warning before you un awesomely kicked me out. So you can have some uninterrupted time with your cute ass boyfriend. Ja, I know I'll go." He put the journal back on top of the night stand, as he stood and walked out of his room. "See ya later, East." He called out, he darted out the door, ignoring his brother's orders to dawn a coat, and onto the streets of Berlin. Something he almost instantaneously regretted.

"Of course it has to be raining." He muttered to himself, looking up at the grey sky. Sighing, he hunched his shoulders and broke out into a light jog. He has always hate the rain, it always brings out the worst in people. And it always rains when he loses her, his unattainable love. He hung his head and thought back to that day a few centuries ago.

It had been the day after the Austro-Hungarian Compromise. Most of the European nations sat in a large airy church in the heart of Vienna Austria. Prussia could feel his blood boiling as Austria stood at the alter with a smug smirk playing on his lips. Most of the nations where keeping their heads down not wanting to irritate Prussia or Switzerland, who looked ready to shoot someone. But organ music cut off a venomous thoughts about the groom. The heavy oak doors opened to revile Hungary in all her glory. Her chestnut hair was pulled up into a bun, with small golden pins holding it into place. Her long white dress cover in the finest lace. She looked out of place in Prussia's eyes. She was changed.


End file.
